Talk:Kelemane's planet
Name? There was a name for this planet given in the episode. Naomi Wildman wrote a report about it where she called it the "Weird Planet". Maybe we should move this article to The Weird Planet? It is the only canon designation for it. If we don't do that, then maybe we should follow Jorg's suggestion and move it to Kelemane's homeworld, as it does not actually belong to Kelemane. Comments? --Bp 12:09, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I personally like using the name from a children's essay, but knowing Voyager, that may have ended up being the official name they used. I say we use it. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::agreed - Ok, I left it where it is and made a couple redirects. The name "The Weird Planet" was created by Naomi Wildman for a report she wrote, she asked Seven what she thought about it and Seven told her that it should be "The Weird Planet Displaced in Time". I think a report written by the Captain's Assistant is a good source for the name, especially since the planet wasnt given any other name. :) -- :::Is Star Trek Encyclopedia considered canon for the purposes of this wiki? It would seem that it's name ("Gotana's planet") would be more appropriate - although it was "named" *16* years after the fact (Earth time that is - or about 21 and a half millenia on the planet, give or take a few centuries =16*365*24*60/1.07/365/1000) Jimw338 (talk) 18:33, December 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::There is no canon name, per se. The name is based our naming conventions, and the alternate name you are mentioning should also link to this article (which I guess didn't but now will.) --Alan (talk) 18:35, December 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::See MA:CANON for a discussion and list of acceptable canon sources for MA. Also see MA:RESOURCE, which discusses acceptable supplemental resources for background info; the Star Trek Encyclopedia is specifically discussed there, among other publications. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:42, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Wrong character I changed these two paragraphs because the wrong character was identified. The pilot was Gotana-Retz. Kelemane was the character from the planet's earlier history who tried to contact the sky ship with a handwritten letter vie a hot-air balloon. :Unknown to the Starfleet personnel, ''Voyager had become the central icon in the planet's mythology. Each succeeding lead society attempted to contact the "Sky ship" and reap the benefits of it. Eventually, the planetary culture met up and passed Starfleet in technology and the inhabitants, angry at years of being ignored, had come to distrust the "Sky ship," especially after Kelemane's space expedition "disappeared" after attempting contact. In reality, Kelemane had his personal space-time slowed to match Voyager, had lived on the ship for decades in planetary time, and returned to try to convince the planetary leaders to cease their hostilities.'' :Eventually, just before Kelemane himself died from extreme old age, ''Voyager was able to break free of the orbit and depart, forever ensconced in the planetary mythology.'' - Bridge 13:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Shape? Is it just a flattened sphere, or is it actually doughnut-shaped, with big holes at each pole? 04:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Flattened sphere. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::It looks toroidal in Seven's rotating 3d scan. --Bp 07:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Seasons on the planet As (in terms of absolute time) it doesn't seem to move around its star any quicker than Earth does around the Sun, I wonder how the planet can have seasons comparable to ours. From its inhabitants' point of view it should be standing still in space for ages. Still another question: Why can Voyager be seen on the planet's surface everywhere at any given time, and then as bright as a supernova? 16:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a TV show? The high-speed rotation is just a simple premise, given so that the interesting bit about watching a whole culture evolve could be explored? --bp 19:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::And as we don't nitpick in the articles, its irrelevant.--31dot 20:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::On the question about seasons, using an Earth year as a base measure, they wouldn't experience seasons as much as they would climate change. If the planet rotated 58 times per (a standard) minute, each quarter of their year would last the equivalent of 20,000 years. Tony Fleming (talk) 04:52, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::That doesn't negate them experiencing seasons. It just means the seasons are very, very long in terms of the day length of the planet. Jupiter experiences seasons that last 2600 Jovian days (1080 Earth days), or about 3 Earth years by real Earth year length, or 7 years if we count a year as 365.25 Jovian days. They are still seasons, which means changes in climate due to orbital tilt combined with revolving around the star. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:20, December 19, 2019 (UTC)